Zut, je l'ai tué!
by Troublant
Summary: [Soulmate] A quatre ans, Kirua pense que les âmes sœurs, c'est stupide, que cela n'existe que dans les contes de fées sinon pourquoi il en aurait une alors qu'il n'est qu'un assassin? A quatre ans, Gon pense que les âmes sœurs, c'est beurk, car ils s'embrassent sur la bouche et lui n'en veut pas car il ne veut pas de bisou sur la bouche. Malgré tout, ils l'ont et grandiront avec...
1. Je l'ai tué

**Note de l'autrice:** **Écrit à l'occasion de la 101e nuit du Forum francophone, je vous conseille d'y aller faire un tour :) Le but est d'écrire sur un thème pendant 1h. J'ai un peu dépassé... Dire qu'au départ, ce thème ne m'inspirait pas du tout O.O**

 **Alors, quelques indications, ce n'est pas un UA. J'essaye de rendre ça cohérent avec l'univers. Mais il y aura peut-être du coup des trucs qui vont changer mais pas tout^^ Je vais éviter de tout développer... Mais qui sait, lié à cette fic, je pourrais faire un petit OS sur deux ou trois personnages.**

 **Je précise que ce n'est pas un OS, car je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais... Peut-être que j'avais l'espoir ridicule de terminer rapidement cet OS alors que je n'en étais qu'au prélude -' Du coup, me voilà avec une petite fic. Je précise que cela peut se lire comme un OS sans souci :)**

 **Disclamer: HunterxHunter ne m'appartient pas :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **PS: Tiens, je la dédie encore à Maliae, si cela continue je vais dédier toutes mes fics Kirugon à elle x)**

* * *

-Je l'ai tué.

Ses prunelles s'étaient rétrécies. Assombries.

Laconique. Comme son premier meurtre l'avait été. Cela avait été si facile. Il avait juste eu à se mettre devant lui. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année l'avait regardé, surement surpris qu'un petit enfant traîne à cet heure-ci.

Kirua avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller d'une manière grotesque. Comme pour s'échapper à la douleur foudroyante qui l'avait fauché. Alors qu'il plongeait ses ongles dans le cou de sa victime.

Le sang l'éclaboussant.

Ça l'avait brûlé.

Ça l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Il avait alors touché son cou. Et il avait compris.

 _C'était ri...di...cule_ , comme dirait sa mère. De la recevoir alors qu'il tuait pour la première fois. Alors que le sang avait giclé sur son visage.

Il avait cru que c'était la morsure du meurtre. Du sang qui le punissait. Qui lui disait que ce qu'il faisait, était mal. Parce que empêcher l'homme de jouer avec son enfant aux voitures, comme il l'avait vu en filature. C'était pas bien, non?

Son expression s'assombrit.

Mais non. C'était la marque de l'âme sœur. Quelque part dans ce monde, quelqu'un était lié avec lui.

Une fille. Un garçon. Un humain.

Avec lui. Un assassin. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il était sûr que c'était un complot de l'univers pour le traîner dans ce conte pour enfants naïfs. Il plissa les yeux. Mais lui ne l'était pas. Comme lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il aurait des monstres sous son lit. S'il n'était pas sage. S'il ne faisait pas correctement le poison. Il avait réalisé un remède au lieu d'un poison, exprès une fois. Pour voir. Et aucun monstre n'était sorti de sous son lit pour l'emmener dans les tréfonds de l'enfer.

Il mordilla sa lèvre.

Juste son frère qui l'avait découvert.

Et l'avait traîné...

De pièce en pièce.

Puis s'arrêtant, dans la cave...

Plongeant sa tête dans une bassine d'eau. Celle qu'il aimait beaucoup. Où il aimait jouer avec les bateaux et les sous-marins. Fasciné, il imitait souvent le bruit du moteur.

Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait rien imité.

Il avait juste vécu sa propre noyade.

Encore et encore.

Suffoquant. Alors que l'air ne passait plus. Ses petits doigts tentant d'atteindre son cou dans un réflexe. Mais son frère le maintenait trop fort. Sa main droite empoignait sa tête violemment pour le replonger à nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche. S'étouffa. Des points noirs dansant dans son champ de vision. Avant qu'il ne lui relève la tête, pour mieux lui gripper des pinces à son goût.

Il retint son envie de se débattre. Ça ne servait à rien. Que s'épuiser. Et son frère recommencerait jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Qu'il devait rester froid. Impassible. Maître de la situation. Irumi n'aimait vraiment pas quand il n'écoutait pas.

Alors il posa ses mains à plat, à côté de la bassine. Et attendit. Que son frère ajoute les fils électriques, liés aux pinces.

Puis...

Il n'avait plus rien senti, au prime abord. Ou plutôt tout avait explosé. Toute la douleur au visage. Dans ses globes oculaires. Mal. Mal. Mal. Ayant envie de se les arracher. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait juste tremblé comme un fou. Comme un drogué en manque de chocolat. Comme s'il avait été puni de sucrerie. Alors qu'il les adorait. Il aimait les compter. Oui. Il allait les compter. Parce qu'il n'était pas dans cette bassine avec son frère. Il était dans sa chambre. En train d'hésiter sur quelle friandise, il allait manger. Et comme toujours, il choisirait les boules en chocolat. Car c'était ce qu'il préférait. Il ne préférait pas se faire électrocuter parce qu'il n'obéissait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas un bon assassin.

Mais il en était un.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa vue.

Parce qu'un assassin sans sa vue était handicapé. S'il n'était pas aveugle de naissance. Il mètrerait trop de temps à s'y habituer. Et le temps, c'était de l'argent, disait toujours son père.

Alors il en était sûr, son frère aurait remis de force ses globes oculaires.

Qu'importait, s'il hurlait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quand bien même, il essayait de se retenir. Là, il ne pourrait plus. Mais il le devait. Il devait passer ses hurlements de douleur dans son corps. Pas par sa voix. Sans aucun son émis. Rien que le silence. Et même son corps devait rester le plus impassible. Alors c'était son esprit qui devait tout subir.

Alors il comptait ses friandises. Parce qu'il les chargeait après sur son camion préféré.

Pendant que son frère lui redonnerait sa vue.

Même s'il devait en mourir.

Il le ressusciterait. Trouverait un moyen.

Car il ne laisserait pas son petit frère mourir. C'était ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté. A chaque fois qu'il le forçait à sortir ses ongles. A lui montrer comment trancher la gorge sur un mannequin. Bien plus solide qu'un être humain.

Car il était bien un assassin de la famille Zoldilk et qu'il ne pouvait mourir que de vieillesse avec le plus grand record de meurtres. Sans faire honte à sa famille.

Alors, se retrouver lié à quelqu'un...

Il savait qu'aucun être ne pouvait être relié à son âme.

Pas quand son âme venait de se tâcher d'un rouge sang.

Dégoulinant sur son visage.

Goutant sur ses lèvres.

Ce goût acre de ce rouge ocre.

Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Des félicitations doucereuses. Son frère Irumi qui était là pour sa première fois.

Ah. Il n'y avait pas vu cette marque qui colorait son cou. Irumi la détesterait aussi, s'il savait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider. Lui savait qu'Irumi, quand il avait reçu sa marque, il avait arraché ce tatouage, n'hésitant pas à le détruire. Où maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un creux dans son cou, en guise de marque. Une tâche noirâtre. Pourri. Il ne la cachait pas. Alors que les autres la cachait car c'était intime. _C'était comme voir nu quelqu'un_ , lui avait dit son père pour la seule fois où il avait osé lui poser la question. Mais son frère lui s'en fichait. Il la brandissait fièrement.

Montrant qu'il s'était battu contre le Destin. Qu'il l'avait vaincu.

-C'est bien Kirua, c'est comme ça. Même s'il t'as vu, il ne pouvait se défendre. Ton apparence joue en ta faveur. Mais bientôt quand tu seras aussi connu que nous, tu ne pourras plus faire ça, tu devras faire attention, attaquer dans le dos et si...

Il sentit le souffle d'Irumi alors qu'il se penchait sur son oreille. Derrière lui.

-Si jamais tu n'as aucune chance, tu fuis. Protège-toi. Si tu n'as aucune chance, abandonne. Tu es intelligent. Tu le sauras quand tout est perdu d'avance.

Et c'était ainsi, qu'il l'abandonna, un dernier avertissement alors qu'il effleurait son cou. Kirua eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes. Comme ne sachant plus où il se trouvait.

Puis, il rentra à la maison comme un automate.

Il se demandait si l'âme sœur de son frère où qu'elle soit, elle avait souffert quand Irumi avait arraché sa marque de ses mains. Comment? Il ne savait pas. Parce qu'il avait eu mal. Il lui avait dit. Un jour alors qu'il filait des personnes avec son frère. Lui expliquant comment tuer sans bruit. Sans se faire voir. Pour réussir sans se blesser. Sans se faire tuer. Il avait posé son regard sur les cou des cibles.

Il avait remarqué ces drôles écharpes en hiver. En automne. En printemps. Mais même en été alors qu'il faisait plus de quarante degré.

Alors près d'une des énièmes victimes de son frère. Allongées. Exsangues. Il avait soulevé doucement une de ces écharpes qui ornait le cou d'une des victimes.

-Que fais-tu? s'était enquis froidement Irumi, on ne doit jamais s'attarder, une fois notre mission accomplie, ne te l'ais-je pas assez répété?

Il avait frissonné. Non, il s'en était bien rappelé. Son corps s'en était souvenu.

Immobile, il avait laissé son frère s'approcher de lui. La tension s'était alourdi.

Sombrement.

-Pourquoi ces écharpes? Que cache-telles? avait-il alors vite demandé, cédant à la pression.

Qui s'allégea dans son dos.

Et sentit à nouveau se tendre.

Alors qu'il l'avait plaqué violemment au sol. La tête enfoncée dans le gravier. Son front, rappant dessus. Brutalement. Son nez cognant fortement contre le sol.

Il n'avait plus rien entendu, sonné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu en boucle le bruit mat du choc qu'avait fait sa tête sur le sol. Avant de sentir un liquide chaud dégouliner le long de son visage. Du haut de son crâne à son menton.

Il y avait alors eu la main froide de son frère tirer brusquement sur son col. L'étranglant à moitié. Qui le retournait ensuite sur le dos. Tout en refaisant les mêmes gestes.

Irumi avait soupiré, soulagé. Toujours assis aux côtés de Kirua qui était allongé au sol.

Ce dernier avait observé ses traits s'étirer en une grimace de dégoût.

-Pourquoi tu me poses une question pareil, j'ai cru que tu l'avais eu, toi aussi...

Kirua avait relevé ses sourcils, surpris. N'avait pas compris.

-Tu ne sais pas, c'est très bien. Il n'y a rien besoin de savoir. C'est juste un poison. Un vulgaire poison qui t'enchaîne pitoyablement à un autre. Ressentant ses émotions fortes. On dit même que lorsque l'un meurt, l'autre le suit peu de temps après.

Il avait ricané. Ses long cheveux noirs, raides comme des brindilles voletant autour de lui.

-Mais c'est faux. J'ai testé. J'ai pris des âmes sœurs pour voir, en plus de ma cible, j'ai pris sa liée, même s'il ne faut jamais de témoin. Je n'avais qu'à la tuer après. Si du moins, elle survivait alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû selon ces misérables sornettes. J'ai alors tué la cible qui était ma mission, sous les yeux de sa liée. Et...

Il avait rit encore plus fort. Fou.

C'était rare de le voir ainsi. Alors Kirua ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Avalant ce qu'il lui disait.

N'oubliant rien.

Pour un jour...

-Rien! Elle a juste hurlé. S'est vautrée par terre. Comme ce qui arrive aux couples sans être lié par ces liens car on peut vivre sans la rencontrer toute sa vie. Sans problème. Une preuve de plus que ce ne sont que des fadaises pour t'embrouiller l'esprit. Pour t'abrutir. Mais toi aussi, tu ne te laisseras pas prendre à ce jeu-là, celui qui t'entraîner à hurler, à trembler, à avoir mal pour un autre. Ce n'est qu'un poison qui va te mettre en danger et je te l'ai dit, petit frère...

Il se pencha vers lui. Se dirigeant tout droit vers son oreille. Ou derrière sa tête? C'était étrange. Il le sentit tâter son cou. Même l'arrière de sa tête. Comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose.

-Que tu dois éviter toute situation qui te mettrait en danger, n'est-ce pas? Bien que ces choses ne sont que des contes de fée pour des enfants normaux sinon cette femme serait morte sans que je n'aurais eu besoin de la tuer. Mais tu n'en es pas un, Kirua, d'enfant normal, tu le sais non? Que tu es un assassin. Un Zoldick.

Son souffle s'était relâché lorsque son frère s'était relevé, s'éloignant de lui. Mais une question l'avait taraudé. Pourquoi son frère avait détruit sa marque, si ce n'était que des foutaises. Si cela n'avait aucune importance. Aucune incidence sur leurs vies.

C'était pourquoi, au lieu de se réfugier dans sa chambre, à ignorer les servantes et sa mère, il se tourna vers celle qui lui ouvrait les bras. Et qu'il ignorait comme à son habitude.

-Dis maman...

Il l'avait appelé ainsi. Pour lui faire plaisir. L'amadouant. Elle lui cédait toujours ses moindres caprices. C'était comme cela qu'elle lui avait offert des boules en chocolat. Il adorait ça. Il s'en mettait partout. Il aurait surement des caries. Mais pas grave.

-Pourquoi...tu as encore ta marque maman? Les assassins ne doivent-il pas, être sans attache?

-OHHHHHHHHH Mon chéri, tu grandis si vite pour que tu t'intéresse déjà à ça. OHHHH mon tout petit.

Elle roucoula devant lui.

-Maman.

-Oh pardon, ah pour te répondre...Ohlalala! Ça grandis si vite. Mais tu ne nous quittera jamais mon fils, hein.

-Jamais, Maman.

Ses doigts s'étaient bizarrement croisés dans son dos. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Eh bien, cette marque, je l'ai eu enfant en rencontrant ton père, elle est apparue à notre rencontre. Nous étions deux assassins. C'était parfait. Je pouvais savoir quand il était en danger. Et lui aussi. C'était pratique.

-Ces marques, c'est de la télépathie? s'inquiéta Kirua.

Sa gourmandise pour le chocolat était dévoilé alors... A un.e inconnu.e.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

-Oh non, mon chéri! Rien de tout ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est plus...Des sentiments forts. Très fort. Qu'on ne peut maîtriser. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes après tout une véritable famille d'assassin. Et on apprend à se maîtriser. Comme toi, tu l'apprends. Mais nous, ton père et moi, tu as dû remarquer qu'on avait tout deux une marque, on s'est reconnu tout de suite. Elle est magnifique notre marque! Si belle. Les autres mettent parfois du temps à se reconnaître mais le lien devient plus fort après que des âmes sœurs se soient rencontrés. Mais nous, c'était tout de suite. On était fait l'un pour l'autre. Et on peut alors lâcher la bride quand on est en danger, surprenant plus d'une fois nos adversaires. Nos capacités sont devenus plus fortes en étant liés. Parfois, on peut même partager nos sens, ce qui est formidable comme les sens sont précieux pour un assassin. Ahhhhhh. C'est comme cela que notre duo est si fort.

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'elle repensait surement à une de leurs incroyables missions qu'elle lui bassinait depuis qu'il était bébé.

-Mais si le lien est si utile pour tuer... interrogea Kirua prudemment, pourquoi Irumi a fait ça?

Sa mère s'immobilisa, jetant un regard intéressé à son fils.

-Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions, serait-ce parce que tu-

Kirua la coupa aussitôt.

-C'est que je me demandais, Irumi décrit le lien comme néfaste, qu'on pouvait être en danger à cause de ça. Car c'est un poids, ça. Mais est-ce qu'on peut seulement s'en débarrasser? Et pourquoi le faire s'il augmente notre capacité d'assassin?

Il allait bientôt savoir si le mythe de Pinocchio était vrai.

-OHHHHHHHHHH mon chéri, tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère! Mais non, nulle crainte à avoir! Oh mon chéri, mon angeeee.

Bien. Il avait sa réponse.

-Ton frère a enlevé car il ne veut pas s'encombrer. Et il est vrai que si jamais il croise son âme sœur et qu'elle ne fait pas partis des assassins...Je pense que c'est pour ça. Car son âme sœur aurait un pouvoir sur lui. Et PERSONNE ne doit nous DOMINER, tu m'entends? JAMAIS PERSONNE.

Sa mère avait pris un ton dur, haché à la fin.

Kirua acquiesça lentement. Pas trop vite. Car sa mère n'était pas si idiote. Il était plutôt rebel normalement.

Mais enfin, sa mère ne remarquait jamais rien chez lui. Ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

-J'avais pensé avec ton père d'ailleurs, un jour organiser une soirée avec tous nos amis et voir si l'un de vous est lié avec un autre enfant assassin. Cette pratique est courante dans diverses organisations. Car la plupart ne peut se permettre de laisser leur progéniture se lier avec n'importe qui. Imagine si tu étais lié avec une enfant normale, toute joyeuse, qui ne tuerait pas. OH par les enfers, rien que d'y penser, cela me fait frissonné d'horreur.

Kirua fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Ne pas tuer... Ce serait horrible?_

 _Ne pas être un assassin?_

 _Ne pas avoir du sang... Le sang de sa victime sur lui._

 _Ne pas se battre tout le temps?_

Lui, il n'aimait pas non plus l'obscurité, la morosité, l'excentricité, l'impassibilité, le silence dans sa famille.

Il plissa les yeux.

Mais de toute manière la question ne se posait pas, son âme sœur n'avait guère d'importance pour lui. Il s'en fichait. Il n'en voulait pas. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il hocha la tête comme un pantin, remarquant que sa mère attendait sa réaction.

-Mais bon, il n'y a parfois pas besoin de ça, regarde ton frère Miruki. Pas besoin de voir qui est son âme soeur, pour savoir qu'elle est dans notre milieu. Dans le cou de ton cher frère, il y a marqué...Ohhhhh C'est si beau. J'en tremble rien que de le dire. Il y a écrit "Quoi? J'ai le droit de l'éventrer, sortir tous ces organes de son corps pour voir si elle n'a pas caché mon manga là". C'est magnifique, un peu trop long, mais j'en tremble tellement que c'est beau.

Ah. Lui il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dans son cou. Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu dire son âme sœur au moment où ils étaient marqués.

-Il a eu tard son tatouage...Mais pas aussi tard qu'Irumi. Parfois, on peut même recevoir la marque adulte, que lorsqu'on rencontre son âme sœur. Parfois, ce n'est qu'au moment de sa mort ou même jamais... C'est inexplicable. Mais nous, dans notre famille, on a toujours ce tatouage. Et souvent liés avec des assassins de d'autres familles. C'est magnifique. Ohhhh mon fils quand tu auras ce tatouage, tu me le diras, ohhh, magnifique. Tu ne pourras qu'être avec quelqu'un qui tue. Oh avec de l'électricité! Ohhhh, mon chéri. Ou de l'eau! Ce serait une belle électrocution avec vos pouvoirs combinés, mon chéri.

Il s'était crispé à ses mots. Mais elle n'avait rien vu comme toujours. Trop occupé à gagatiser. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse sa garde.

Car il n'oubliait pas que sa mère était elle aussi, un assassin. Et non des moindres. Et elle pouvait donc finir par déceler ses mensonges. S'il ne faisait pas attention.

Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne. Il ne connaissait encore rien de son âme sœur. Et il s'en moquait.

Vraiment.

-Oui je te le dirais, maman. Promis. Maintenant, je me sens juste fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher.

-Oh oui bien sûr, va dormir mon chériiiiiii, j'ai appris en plus que tu as tuer pour la première fois. Magnifique. Tu-

-Maman.

-Oh pardon, mon chéri, je te laisse. Dors bien.

Haut en bas. Puis il se détourna de sa mère sans un regard, entrant dans sa chambre.

Il se mit en pyjama, frottant ses yeux. Il était vraiment épuisé.

Il avait frotté son haut alors que ce n'était pas à lui de le laver mais au personnel. Mais il l'avait fait. Frotter et encore, frotter.

Sans résultat.

Il y avait encore cette tâche de sang...

Et la vision des yeux qui s'écarquillent et du sang qui l'éclabousse.

Ça ne partait pas.

Peut-être que demain, ça partirait?

Il s'arrêta devant son lit. Touchant son cou...

Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il alluma la lumière et se regarda dans le miroir, sa main plaqué contre son cou. Il n'avait pas frémi lorsque sa mère s'était approché de son cou. Pour ne pas qu'elle ne soupçonne quelque chose.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir écrit. Cela ne devait pas être trop grand. Sinon, elle l'aurait vu. Comme son frère.

Son âme sœur n'était sans doute pas bavarde.

Il ferma ses yeux. C'était stupide. Il devrait retourner dans son lit, jouer avec son camion pour s'aider à s'endormir.

Et non, pas observer une phrase qui n'aurait aucun sens pour lui.

Sa main s'enleva.

Son cœur battit sourdement.

Ça le grattait.

Il n'avait juste qu'à regarder. Pour après oublier. Il trouverait un moyen de le cacher. Même si finalement, c'était une longue phrase comme avait son frère.

Il resta songeur. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas ça.

Et lui qu'avait-il dit pour...Il sentit ses tripes se nouer. Non. Pas ça. Il trembla. Il mordit sa lèvre, nerveusement.

Si...Il était comme l'âme sœur de Miruki.

Ses premiers mots...Depuis la marque...

"Je l'ai tué".

Il inspira. Essayant de se calmer. Il pensa aux boules de chocolat qu'il s'offrirait demain. Avec...L'argent qu'il avait gagné en tuant.

Il sentit la nausée l'envahir.

Pas maintenant.

Calme.

Il s'était entraîné. Se contrôler. _Enchaîner ses émotions_ , lui répétait Irumi, _était la clé pour agir efficacement, pour être un assassin, un Zoldick_.

Il expira tout en imaginant conduire son camion préféré.

Il caressa la peau irrégulière qu'il sentait dans son cou.

Presqu'une confession inscrite sur la peau d'un autre. _Sur ce qu'il était_.

 _Un assassin._

Et il allait pouvoir lire la confession de son âme sœur. _Sur ce qu'elle était._

 _Sa propre nature._

Si elle était gentille ou méchante.

Il ouvrit les yeux, détendu. Maintenant, relaxé.

Il sentit ses yeux devenir globuleux alors qu'il vit l'unique mot se refléter dans le miroir.

"Zut".

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensez, j'espère avoir retranscrit ce que je voulais :)**

 **A la prochaine pour la suite :)**


	2. Zut

**Zut**

-Zut!

Un cri. Et une branche craqua. Qui tomba avec le petit garçon qui tendait désespérément sa menotte dans l'espoir vain d'attraper la ruche. Pour du miel.

Il se rattrapa brusquement à une branche. S'enroulant autour comme un Koala. Son cœur avait loupé un battement sous la surprise. Immobile. Guettant le moindre mouvement. Mais les innombrables abeilles ne vinrent pas l'embêter.

Ça renifla doucement. Et l'effluve de miel s'infiltra dans ses narines. Il tourna la tête. Ses yeux marrons scrutant les alentours, attentif. Voulant le miel. Il adorait ce liquide jaune, un brin sucré, tout doux. Son palais en fourmillait de contentement.

Ses pupilles voletaient dans tous les sens. Ça grognait. Son ventre aussi. Faim. Il avait faim. Alors il devait se nourrir. C'était pourquoi, il avait grimpé. Comme le singe l'avait fait pour attraper la banane. Mais la banane lui, l'avait fui. Elle le narguait sur un arbre trop haut. Alors il s'était rabattu sur le miel, sur un arbre plus petit. Et puis, il adorait les gâteaux au miel.

Il avait mal à force de tenir. Ses bras se tendaient. Son corps se ballotant dans le vide. Et puis, il avait mal. C'était douloureux. Son cou le brûlait. Ça le grattait. Le démangeait. Mais il ne pouvait pas enlever sa main de la branche. Sinon...

Soudain, il entendit un bzzzzzzzzz. Et une abeille vola au dessus de son oreille. Ah! C'était ça, une abeille l'avait peut-être piqué. Il gonfla les joues. Il était sûr que l'abeille portait du miel, en plus.

Il tendit la main, essayant de l'attraper. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'était de fragiliser encore plus son support. Qui trembla sous son agitation.

Et inévitablement, céda sous son poids.

-Zuuuuuuuuuut, pas encoooooore!

Sa main agrippa en un dernier ressort au tronc d'arbre, qui le griffa légèrement. Glissant le long de ce dernier, à toute vitesse. Arrivant à peine à se freiner avant de percuter le sol.

-Aie!

Il frotta son bras. C'était douloureux. Surtout qu'il s'était mordu la langue.

 _Crac._

Il leva la tête. Repérant le bruit. Ah. La maison des abeilles était là. Il bouda. Il devait remonter tout ça. Oh. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. _Ah moins que..._ Un sourire grand jusqu'au oreilles, il se mit à secouer l'arbre. Encore et encore. Sans aucun résultat. Il fronça les sourcils. Avant de décider de prendre une branche et de l'envoyer en direction de la maison des abeilles. Il finirait bien par tomber, cette fois-ci. Et il pourrait alors rentrer. Sa tante ne devait pas être contente. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne supporterait pas de revenir, les mains vides.

 _Crac._

Il leva les yeux. Heureux en voyant la ruche s'éclater au sol. Avant de déchanter lorsqu'un essaim d'abeille se dégagea et vola vers lui.

Il cria. Et couru. Agitant ses bras pour faire fuir la nuée d'abeilles. Mais cela fit l'effet inverse.

-Tata!

Il sortit en trombe de la forêt. Trébuchant à demi. Sautant par dessus les branches. Avant de se jeter à terre, de faire un roulé boulé en dessous de la clôture. De jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

 _Ouf, plus d'abeille qui pique._

Et de se rapprocher à toute vitesse de sa maisonnette, heureux comme un paon d'avoir réussi à éviter les attaques de ses ennemis. Avant que son sourire ne s'évanouisse, un instant plus tard.

 _Et le miel..._

Son ventre grogna de mécontentement. Tout ça pour rien... Même pas réussi à avoir de miel. Si onctueux.

-La prochaine fois, murmura Gon, z'gagnerais!

Il fit une promesse, la tête levé vers le ciel, son poings brandit en l'air avec pour seul témoin le soleil.

-Puis-je savoir contre qui tu gagneras, la prochaine fois?

 _Zut._

Il se tourna, lentement vers sa tante, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-Rien du tout.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit apparaître une veine sur le front de sa tante. Signe qu'elle était en colère.

\- Ze dois dessiner pour l'école, tenta le petit garçon avant d'essayer de s'éclipser en douce.

Mais c'était mal connaître la patience de Mito. Elle l'attrapa par son t-shirt, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Et le tournant vers elle, le balançant légèrement, elle chuchota:

-Mais non, mon chéri, j'aimerais vraiment savoir contre qui tu veux gagner pour oser salir tes vêtements et risquer de mettre en colère, ta chère tante.

 _Oups,_ pensa le bambin. Avant de regarder sa tenue... Il était en effet couvert de la tête au pied de boue. Sans compter ses doigts sales. Et sa tante détestait qu'il mette les mains par terre. Et tant pis, s'il ne pouvait pas attraper les vers de terre. Ou prendre une feuille pour observer les coccinelles se poser dessus. Il trouvait ça fascinant la nature. La forêt. les animaux. Plus que l'école. Ça servait rien. C'était nul. Pas intéressant. Mais il ne le disait pas à sa tante pour ne pas la mettre en colère. Car une fois qu'elle se fâchait...

Comme là.

Il voulut sortir une excuse rapide mais capitula face au regard un brin sévère de sa tante.

-Mais pas ma faute! Ze voulais le miel! Mais les abeilles étaient méchantes. Elles voulaient pas me le donner. Et elles m'ont attaqué après, s'offusqua le petit garçon à toute vitesse.

-Attend, tu...tu as voulu prendre du miel aux abeilles?

Sa tante avait demandé doucement.

-Oui, parce que z'avez faim...Et ze voulez le gâteau au miel...

Son ventre grogna à nouveau comme pour approuver ses paroles. Le bambin sourit, certain d'avoir raison et de prouver que c'était pas lui en tort.

-Donc tu t'es dit que tu voulais un gâteau au miel parce que tu avais faim...

Gon hocha la tête vivement.

-Et donc tu es allé pour ça dans la forêt sans autorisation, c'est bien ça?

Gon approuva encore. Avant de réaliser ce que sa tante venait de dire. Et de réfuter:

-Mais non! C'est pas ça.

-Ah, alors j'ai mal compris, tu as plutôt volé du miel en magasin.

Gon protesta:

-NON! Z'amais, ze volerais du miel en gamasin.

-En magasin, Gon.

-Gamasin, répéta Gon, têtu.

Elle soupira, abandonna pour un temps la prononciation, avant de lui pincer le nez.

-Arrête de mentir autant, ton nez va s'allonger et tu pourras plus deviner ce que je prépare à manger!

Horrifié, Gon avoua tout.

-Z'ai pris du miel dans la forêt à...ze sais plus...là...la maison des abeilles. Mais c'est tout!

-C'est déjà beaucoup, Gon!

Gon gonfla ses joues. _Pas d'accords._

-Mais ze voulais juste aider! Y a plus de miel à la maison!

-Et donc tu as cru bon venir en forêt sans _autorisation_ de ma part pour aller _voler_ du miel et _embêter_ les abeilles.

Gon ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais ne sût quoi dire. Mito leva les yeux au ciel et lui souffla:

-Referme ta bouche ou tu vas gober des mouches et tu ne pourras plus manger des gâteaux au miel.

Le bambin s'exécuta aussitôt, terrifié. Il ne pourrait plus goûter les plats de sa tante, sinon. Ce qui serait _horrible._

-Mais pour les bêtements, c'était pas de ma faute, tenta Gon pour amadouer une dernière fois sa tante.

-Vêtement, la corrigea sa tante.

-Bêtements, répéta Gon sans y penser.

Sa tante soupira. C'était mal parti pour Gon à l'école, s'il continuait à s'obstiner autant...

-Oui mais tu ne serais jamais tombé par terre dans la forêt si tu n'avais pas désobéi.

-Mais! Pas de ma faute, les abeilles sont méchantes! s'obstina Gon, têtu.

Mito le relâcha à terre, puis les mains sur les hanches, elle répliqua:

-Je pense que c'est toi qui a été méchant de vouloir piquer du miel aux abeilles, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé pourtant!

Contrit, Gon ne dit plus rien. Cette fois-ci, Tante Mito était vraiment colère.

Il baissa la tête avant de murmurer:

-Pardon...

-Surtout que pour piquer du miel aux abeilles, tu as dû grimper aux arbres et faire tomber la ruche sinon je pense que tu serais pas venu en courant en criant!

-Pardon, répéta Gon.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Gon. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce que tu as fait, c'était dangereux, tu aurais pu tomber de l'arbre!

Gon mordit sa langue. C'était bien ce qui s'était passé...

-Et te casser un bras ou une jambe et crois moi, tu n'aurais pu plus sortir pour jouer dehors, pas parce que je t'aurais puni mais parce que tu auras été blessé!

Gon relâcha sa langue. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas blessé...

-Et puis détruire la ruche, la maison des abeilles, c'est pas gentil du tout, tu as fait du mal aux abeilles, c'est comme si je détruisais ta chambre et tes jouets, tu n'aimerais pas...

Gon remordit sa langue, honteux. Il aimait bien les animaux en plus. Et les insectes aussi... Il n'avais pas voulut être méchant.

Mais il l'avait été.

Les abeilles étaient sans maison.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Désolé, z'ai pas réfléchi, ze recommencerais plus! promit le bambin, les larmes aux yeux.

Mito enleva ses mains de ses hanches avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Pardon! Pardon!

Elle le berça.

-Mais tata, ze vais te salir, lâche moi.

Elle lui fit une pichenette. Essuyant ses larmes.

-Roh, je vais quand même pas te laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, mon bonhomme, parce que tu vas me salir. La prochaine fois, comme ça, tu ne recommenceras plus pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et les vêtements aussi, mais c'est repérable alors que ce que je t'ai dit avant, c'est pas facilement réparable, tu comprends?

-Oui, tata! Ze promets que je ne le ferais plus!

Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal aux abeilles. Il regrettait. Vraiment.

-Bien, sourit Mito, maintenant va te changer et on va manger, ventre-sur-patte.

-D'accords tata!

Il mit sa main devant son front avant de partir dans la maison, prenant à peine le temps de se déchausser.

Mito secoua la tête, un brin exaspéré, en le suivant. Par chance, il ne s'était peut-être pas fait mal, mais il allait vraiment finir par se casser quelque chose. Il était si déterminé et têtu... Comme son père. Elle pinça les lèvres. _Celui-là alors..._

Elle effaça ses pensées à propos de son maudit cousin et entreprit de préparer à manger. Pour recevoir, quelques minutes plus tard, un boulet de canon dans son dos.

-Ça sent bon!

-Bas les pattes, mon petit ventre-sur-patte, si tu veux pouvoir manger...

Elle le menaça avec une louche.

Gon afficha une moue déçue.

-Ze voulais zuste goûter.

-On ne goûte pas dans les plats, comme ça!

-Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ferais des knacki, pleurnicha Gon.

-Mais je les fais, mon petit Gon au nez de chiot, mais si tu m'empêches de les faire...

-Ah non d'acc, ze t'embêtes plus! s'écria Gon aussitôt à qui la menace marchait toujours.

Avant de grommeler:

-Ze suis pas un chiot...

-Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai dit que tu avais un nez de chiot, sourit Mito.

Gon bouda:

-C'est pareil...

-Si tu as finis de bouder, va mettre la table!

-D'accords tata.

Il se faufila hors de la cuisine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Gon?! interpella Mito avant de sortir l'arme secrète, tu ne veux pas de knacki?

-Si z'arrive, ze vais mettre la table, mais ze vais d'abords au lababo me laver les mains!

Mito sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Gon n'était pas un cas désespéré. Il avait bien retenu les règles de savoir-vivre même s'il était encore un peu enfant sauvage. Mais ça, elle ne le changerait jamais.

Rapidement, elle déchanta lorsqu'elle se remémora plus attentivement les mots de Gon et de soupirer avant de crier:

-GON! Tu veux dire lavabo pas lababo!

-Oui, lababo!

Décidément...Elle haussa les épaules. Chaque chose en son temps. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il soit en avance sur son âge. Même si se serait bien qu'il ne soit pas en retard... Et qu'il n'ait pas de problème d'élocution et de prononciation... Mais, au moins, elle dépensera pas l'argent pour rien...Gon amortira bien le prix de l'école...

Elle surveillait la cuisson des knacki lorsqu'elle entendit un cri.

Elle sursauta, s'affola en l'appelant:

-Gon?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où es tu?

-Ze me suis fait piqué par une abeille! Sur mon cou! Z'ai une drôle de marque et puis ça gratte!

Mito s'inquiéta. Elle aurait dû mieux vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'allergie.

-Ne gratte pas! J'arrive!

Elle le retrouva, debout sur le tabouret devant le miroir. Il scrutait son cou.

-Montre-moi Gon, l'invectiva Mito en prenant une compresse et une pince pour retirer le dard.

Gon retira sa main qui recouvrait la blessure alors que sa tante demandait en cherchant le piqûre:

-Ça te fait mal?

-Non, c'est bizarre, ça gratte zuste. On dirait une boule.

-Une boule? s'inquiéta t-elle.

Et si ce n'était pas une abeille qui l'avait piqué à force qu'il se vautre dans la terre en forêt...

Elle examina son cou, redoublant de vigilance avant de sentir sous ses doigts une irrégularité. Elle poussa la tête de Gon sur le côté avant de se figer...

Et d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, réagit Gon.

Mais sa tante continua de ricaner. Offusqué, ses joues se gonflèrent alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix aiguë:

-Mais Tata, arrête de te moquer!

-Pardon Gon mais c'est que...

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire.

-Tata!

-Oui, oui. Pardon, Gon. Je ne me moque pas de toi. J'avais juste oublié que tu étais si inoncent.

Le bambin bouda. Il était sûr qu'innocent, cela devait pas être une qualité si cela faisait autant rire sa tante...

-Arrête de bouder, tu vas finir par produire trop de boudin qui va gonfler ton ventre et tu pourras plus jamais goûter mes plats.

-Ah non!

Il afficha une expression étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Mito.

On aurait dit qu'il se forçait...La même tête quand elle l'amenait au toilette...Et qu'il était constipé... Elle espérait que ce n'était pas ça.

-Bah, je souris. Pour arrêter de bouder!

Les lèvres de Mito tremblèrent mais elle réussit à se retenir.

-Allez, pourquoi tu rigolais, tata? Dis-moi, faut qu'on aille manger après!

Le ventre de Gon gémit avec lui. Mito leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, il ne perdait pas le nord.

-Rien mon petit ventre-sur-patte, c'est juste que ce n'est pas une abeille qui t'a piqué.

-Ah?

-Non, c'est juste la marque des âmes sœurs.

-Âme sœur, répéta Gon songeur avant de s'horrifier, beurk, les âmes sœurs, ce sont pas des gens qui se font des bisous sur la bouche? C'est ce que tu m'avais dit. Beurk.

Mito sourit. Si innocent...

-Il n'y a pas que les âmes sœurs qui se font des bisous sur la bouche, tout le monde ne rencontre pas son âme sœur. Regarde, ceux qui tiens la boulangerie du village, ce sont un couple mais qui ne sont pas marqués. Ils sont mariés.

-Ze m'en fiche. Ze veux pas d'âme sœur. Ze veux pas me marier. Ze veux pas de bisou.

Mito recula avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et de prendre un air offusqué:

-J'espère bien que tu ne fais pas de bisous aux autres!

Gon l'observa, suspicieux avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gon? l'interrogea Mito, un brin perplexe quant aux nouvelles simagrée de Gon.

-Ze veux pas que tu me fasses un bisou sur la bouche! Beurk!

Elle rit, ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon:

-Mais non, chenapan, tu en feras à ton amoureuse! C'était une blague!

-J'aime pas les biates, grommela Gon avant de crier, et zamais ze ferais de bisou.

-Je vois, tu es grand maintenant, jugea Mito, sans faire attention aux nombreuses écorchures que fit Gon.

-Oui! acquiesça Gon, tout content.

-Donc c'est vrai que tu n'as plus besoin de bisou chaque soir avant de te coucher, ajouta sa tante en rangeant les soins.

Gon, horrifié par la perspective, se mit à poursuivre Mito qui courrait en riant dans la cuisine.

-Mais si, z'aime les bisous mais pas sur la bouche! Ze veux zuste pas d'âme sœur! C'est nul et puis c'est beurk.

Elle riait avant de s'arrêter. Une drôle d'odeur...

-Ah zut, j'ai laissé le feu allumé.

Mito éteignit aussitôt le feu.

-Bon...je suis désolée Gon, mais il n'y aura pas de repas.

Elle avait pris un ton contrit.

Gon, décut, s'écria:

-Mais z'ai faim, t'avais dit que tu me ferais des knacki!

-Je plaisante, mon ventre-sur-patte préféré!

Elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Gon fit une moue contrarié.

-C'était pas drôle.

Elle servit dans les assiettes que lui donna Gon, les saucisses et les pâtes.

Il gratta son cou.

-Te grattes pas! Ça va pas cicatriser, lui conseilla Mito.

-Z'ai quoi au cou, Mito? Un bobo?

-Non, c'est pas un bobo, je te l'ai dit, c'est la marque des âmes sœurs avec la première phrase de ton âme sœur, c'est très reconnaissable.

Gon se renfrogna. Il avait oublié...Les Knacki avait le don de lui faire tout oublier.

-Z'en es pas.

Le bambin persista. Il n'en avait pas. C'était beurk en plus. Bisou sur la bouche. Il préférait faire des bisou aux animaux...

Il se demandait si les animaux avait des âmes sœurs... S'ils avaient sur leur cou, une phrase. Pourtant, il en côtoyait beaucoup. Il avait pas vu de lettres sur eux.

Comme lui en avait une de phrase.

Même s'il savait pas ce que c'était...Il ne savait pas lire.

-Dis, tata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dans mon cou?

-Ah, je n'ai pas regardé vraiment. Je vais te dire ça, monsieur-qui-ne-veut-pas-d'âme-soeur-mais-qui-est-curieux.

Gon secoua la tête. Il n'était pas curieux. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il y avait sur son cou. C'était différent.

Il réfléchit. Mais son âme sœur devait avoir aussi sur son cou, ce qu'il avait dit... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit?

Zut, il avait oublié.

Peu importait.

C'était beurk, en plus.

Mito finit de boire son verre et se pencha par dessus la table, de l'autre côté où était assis Gon et lui fit tourner la tête.

-Alors, voyons voyons, ce qu'à dit ton âme sœur...

Mito sentit son sourire se figer en distinguant en de lettres claires, la marque de Gon:

"Je l'ai tué"

* * *

 **Merci pour les commentaires précédents :) Et voici la fin de deuxième chapitre :)**

 **Un chapitre plus doux vu que Gon n'a pas eu la même enfance que Kirua. Mais voilà, je développerais d'autres trucs avec le "et si" des âmes sœurs, sans répéter l'anime/manga, je vais développer en gros l'impact des âmes sœurs, sur ce que cela peut changer comme événements :) Vous verrez ça très vite avec les autres chapitres, plus...  
**

 **Je posterais en fait plus tous les jeudi... Que dimanche.  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé et donc à jeudi prochain, pour un chapitre sur Kirua :)**


End file.
